


Varenyky and Lullabies

by augustusbus



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian stares lovingly, Ian's a good dad, Language Kink, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey cooks, Mickey sings, Mickey's a good dad, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ukrainian Mickey Milkovich, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustusbus/pseuds/augustusbus
Summary: “I didn’t get my dessert from the other night.” Mickey snorted quietly at his comment while his hands drift across Ian’s ribs to his waist. They were just outside their daughter’s room who was now sleeping peacefully and would not enjoy being woken up.-Just Ian and Mickey living together and trying to be good dads to their daughter, with Mickey discovering more about his Ukrainian heritage and Ian going along for the ride.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Varenyky and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while and I never thought I would be writing fanfiction again, especially for Shameless but here we are so enjoy [:

Walking through the front door after a long day to the smell of good food and the sounds of your husband and child would put anyone in a good mood, no matter what happened. And god, Ian saw some things that day. Dropping his bag and taking off his shoes next to the front door, Ian walked to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway he stood there and took in the scene before him. Mickey had their 7-month old daughter on his hip while stirring something on the cooktop, it smelled delicious. It had taken a while for Mickey to pick up cooking, but now, Ian was always being shooed out of the kitchen for attempting to get a taste before anything was ready. Alina looked ready to sleep as Mickey hummed her a tune, her head laying on Mickey’s shoulder. Ian couldn’t help his smile at the scene. There they were, the two people he loved more than anything. 

Ian made his way towards the pair. “Hey Mick,” he planted a kiss to Alina’s hair before he kissed Mickey on the lips, his arms encircled the two.

“Hmm, hey Red.” Mickey went for another couple of kisses from his _husband_ , god that never got old, before he lent back and shared a small, content smile. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yeah?” One of Ian’s hands slid down Mickey’s back to cup his ass. “Well good, cause I know what I want for dessert.” Ian’s mischievous smile did nothing to ease Mickey as he bit his lip and rolled his eyes at Ian. 

“Fuck off, if you don’t go get cleaned up, you won’t be allowed a lick. So fucking get going Firecrotch.” Mickey shook his head as Ian walked backwards with his hands up to show he was innocent. Ian walked the short distance across their two bedroom flat to get changed in their bedroom. He couldn’t help the smile that donned his face when Mickey’s humming started again. He loved that Mickey felt comfortable enough to do something that wasn’t ‘very manly’ without fear in his own home. 

Leaving the bedroom, Ian saw Mickey seating Alina into her high chair. Alina was the perfect mix of both of them, in his opinion. Ian wouldn’t be able to thank Mandy enough for her wedding gift of being their surrogate, and he still couldn’t believe that Mickey had convinced Ian to share his DNA with Alina. She had Ian’s green eyes, and the Milkovich’s dark hair and pale, smooth skin. Ian hoped she kept that when she got older, not freckling like he tended to. Getting two beers from the fridge while Mickey plated their dinner he asked, “What did you make? It smells great.” 

“Borscht, it’s a Ukrainian dish.” Alina’s dinner consisted of some raw carrot for her to snack on independently before she got her own bowl of soup, fed by whoever finished first. 

“It’s very,” Ian looked at it. “Red.” He set down the beers on the table and ruffled Alina’s dark hair before taking a seat. She was still a little sleepy but had woken up at food being presented to her. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah because it’s beetroot, dickhead.” He took a swig of beer before digging in. Ian followed example and his eyes widened in surprise while moaning at the flavour. Mickey’s mouth quirked into a smirk but Ian didn’t care as it tasted like nothing he had ever tried before. 

Ian finished first. He just couldn’t help himself, it was so delicious. Alina hit her plate with her little fists and stared up at him with her big, round eyes, ready for more food. Ian smiled and readied a spoon of borscht to enter her mouth as an airplane. Alina pulled a disgusted face at the sourness of borscht, Mickey tried to hide his smile and love for Ian and their kid behind his own spoon of soup but he didn’t completely. He couldn’t really believe he was sitting there, eating soup with his _husband and child_. If anything, he thought he would’ve either been in jail for a long while, or dead by now. He counts his lucky stars, all three of them, that he’s there with them. 

+

After dinner, the table is cleared and Alina is cleaned up and put down in her crib to rest. Ian and Mickey stood side by side, washing and drying the dishes. Ian complimented, “Dinner was delicious babe- hnf.” The elbow to the ribs at the endearment, was not welcome. “But where did it come from?”

“Where did what come from?” Ian hip checked him lightly, trying to stop Mickey from closing up on him. He didn’t realise this was something Mickey didn’t want to talk about. 

“The Ukrainian food. You’ve never made it before, so why now?”

Mickey sighed deeply and contemplated his answer as Ian hoped that he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. “I’ve been talking to Mandy.” He started. “About mum,” he bit his lip, “and Terry.” He sighed again, “I’m just- I’m tryna learn more about my heritage. Tryna be proud of where I come from.” Ian stopped what he was doing and looked at him. Mickey stared down and fiddled with the towel in his hands. “I want Alina to grow up and be proud. Of who she is and where she comes from.” Ian didn’t really know what had started this and Mickey thumbed his bitten lip. “So, me and Mandy have been learning Ukrainian. Traditions and food and shit. Fuck knows Terry wouldn’t teach us this shit and Laura wasn’t around long enough for us to remember. So we’re teaching ourselves.” 

Ian dried his hands on the towel Mickey was holding and drew him into his arms, Mickey’s face resting in the curve of his neck. “I think,” he licked his lips, hoping what he said would be of comfort. “I think that Alina will be proud knowing that you are her dad, and not any of the other bullshit.” Ian kissed his hair and rested his head on top of Mickey’s before pulling away far enough to look at his face. “But by all means, keep learning and cooking cause that shit’s delicious.” Mickey chuckled quietly and shoved Ian to get back to drying, but his smile didn’t leave his face. Ian counted that as a win. 

~

Waking to the noise of a baby crying was not a pleasant wake up call, but being surrounded by your significant other eased the irritation. They lay on their sides with Mick as the little spoon, Ian’s arm around his waist a heavy, comforting weight. Their legs tangled together and Ian’s front was plastered against Mickey’s back. Mickey was clutching onto the sheet that covered them with one hand while the other had found one of Ian’s. And as cute as it was, he knew he had to deal with Alina. He groaned as he threw off the sheet and wriggled his way out of the bed. Ian was not helping, attempting to pull him back into his chest, but eventually gave up and went back to sleep with his arms stretched out towards him. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his eyes, the cool air nipped his bare skin. The clock on their bedside table glowed tauntingly bright showing it was way to fucking early to be awake. 

Clad in only boxers and a singlet, Mickey padded into the nursery to see Alina crying as she squirmed. He sighed and lent down to pick her up. She settled slightly when Mickey’s hands grasped her but started up again when he rested her against his chest. While he didn’t think he’d ever be very good at taking care of a baby, as proven by past experiences, he had a lot of practice over the past few months. He swayed and hummed, the soothing motion coupled with the relaxing vibration helped calm Alina so that she wasn’t crying as heavily. He still couldn’t believe she was real. One of the best things to happen to him, after Ian. Shit. Fuck. Nope, his eyes were just sweating because it was really warm, in February, in Chicago. 

Ian woke up a few minutes later at the draft of cool air on his bared skin. The empty bed and outstretched arms pointed to an upset baby. Ian couldn’t be that mad as that didn’t used to be the reason that Ian woke to a bed devoid of Mickey. Ian groaned as he got out of bed and stretched, which turned into a big yawn. The clock glared brightly within the dark room and Ian sighed as he knew it would be a few more hours till the sun rose and he had to go to work. As he was up, he decided to help Mickey, maybe even _help_ Mickey if the remnants of his dreams were anything to go by. Ian left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Mickey, knowing that calming a scared baby was rough on your vocal chords this early in the morning. 

Ian stood quietly in the doorway and watched as Mickey took care of their daughter. He knew that Mickey didn’t trust himself to not turn out like his father, but looking at this, how much _love_ Mickey had for Alina, how he would kill _for_ his daughter, he couldn’t believe how blind Mickey was. The sight of the two of them together, of Mickey, made his heart race. 

Mickey starts whispering occasionally to Alina before getting bolder as she settled. Ian blinked as Mickey started singing softly to their daughter, sure it was still mostly humming, but. Mickey had never sung before, well, not well and definitely not in another _language_ to their daughter. Alina seemed to be enjoying it though as she started to fall asleep again. Mickey’s voice petered off and he laid her back down in her crib. Replacing her blanket, Mickey stroked her cheek and smiled softly. 

“Woah” Ian whispered, feeling like he just had a religious experience. Mickey’s back tensed and he turned to see Ian in the doorway looking glorious in the low light. Mickey’s scowl didn’t even phase Ian as he held out the glass of water. He grabbed it as he stomped past Ian and flumped onto the sofa, with the glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Shut up.” Mickey growled before Ian could even say a word. 

“Hey, hey.” Ian sat next to him on the sofa. 

“There’s nothing to be,” he licked his lips. “Embarrassed about. I just didn’t know you could sing.” Mickey’s head fell into his hands and he scrubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I didn’t even realise you could speak another language? What was that?”

Mickey ran his hands over his face a few times before he grabbed the glass and gulped down the rest of the water. “It’s, uh.” He stood up, not looking at Ian. “It’s a lullaby.” Mickey walked over to the sink and refilled his glass. “Something about dreams through a window.” Hands fiddled with glass, the occasional tap of metal against glass from his ring. “Mandy showed it to me, while we were looking at, ya know,” His hand rotated and flopped about. “Ukrainian stuff.” 

Ian stood up and ambled over to where Mickey was trying to burn the water with his eyes while leaning against the counter. “Ok.” Mickey looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Ok?” Ian took the glass from Mickey’s hands and trapped him in with his legs. Ian rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Ian’s smile seemed to reassure him as his hands smoothed down Mickey’s arms to hold his hands in his own. Ian started to walk backwards, dragging Mickey towards their bedroom. Mickey grinned and lunged, smacking Ian’s lips with his own.

“I didn’t get my dessert from the other night.” Mickey snorted quietly at his comment while his hands drifted across Ian’s ribs to his waist. They were just outside their daughter’s room who was now sleeping peacefully and would not enjoy being woken up. Mickey’s smile was indulgent around a yawn. He continued to walk into their bedroom.

“Well I don’t think you’ll be getting it tonight either.” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s pout but started taking off his singlet. “This is cause you’re a fucking heater, man.” Ian’s pout deepened but got back into bed, pulling Mickey in close to him and closing his eyes to sleep. 

Just before Ian did fall asleep, Mickey whispered, “Do you wanna learn it? Together?”

“Learn what?” Ian mumbled back. 

“Ukrainian.”

“Hmm, sure.” And with that, he was asleep. 

~

Learning another language with your husband was fun and all, until you wanted to keep them in bed and never leave, when they spoke. On a rare Friday when neither of them had work, Mickey was feeding Alina lunch of varenyky dumplings while practising his Ukrainian. “ **Тобі це подобається?** Huh?” **_Do you like that?_** Ian knew it wasn’t directed to him but by god did he want to get on his knees, because yes, he did like that, very much so. Ian didn’t really know when it happened. He agreed to learn Ukrainian with Mickey and suddenly it went from, _I’m trying to learn this language_ to _I’m trying to not get a boner from my husband’s sexy as fuck voice_. It was all gravelly as if he was made to fucking speak it. And thinking about it, maybe he was? That doesn’t mean that Mickey can just go around, being hot as fuck and get away with it. 

Ian shifted in his seat. “Mickey.” 

“Hmm?” He continued to feed Alina some more varenyky. They had made some of the dumplings this morning, together as a family. It was something Ian wanted to start a tradition of, and it helped that they were delicious little morsels, but he couldn’t think of that now. He was on a mission. 

“Mick.” Mickey didn’t even twitch. Alina made happy noises at the food being put into her mouth. Both were oblivious to Ian’s rising frustration. 

“ **Кохана** .” In an instant Mickey’s head whipped around and he stared at Ian, his ears going very red, as well as the rest of his face. He knew what that meant. **_Beloved_ ** _._ They had just recently learnt it. He should have known Ian would latch on to the endearment and use it against him. 

Ian’s salacious grin was interrupted but Alina’s giggles. “Da! Da, da.” Ian and Mickey looked at each other with wide eyes and immediately sprung from their seats and surrounded Alina.

“Say that again, come on.” 

“You can do it, say Dad.” 

“Da, da!” Alina’s eyes were bright as the two showered her in attention. “Da! Da, pa.” Her hands slapped against the table as she reached for the plate of varenyky. Mickey looked over at Ian again when he latched their hands together only to see Ian’s watery eyes. Ian saw Mickey’s eyebrows way up on his forehead, albeit a bit blurry from the tears. 

“Da!” They were interrupted again at Alina’s impatient baby talk, demanding more food. 

Ian wetly chuckled, “She’s definitely your kid.”

+

They were alone now, Alina had been put down for a nap because she was worn out from all her attempted talking and desire to eat more of her dad's cooking. Mickey rested on the couch with a beer in his hand and Ian squished next to him with his head on Mickey’s shoulder. The TV was on, playing something that neither were paying attention to. 

Ian wriggled further into Mickey’s side and sighed contently. “I love you.” Ian felt the heat of Mickey’s stare and tilted his head up. Mickey’s eyebrows were trying to make a break for it and leave his face with how high they were. “What?”

“What the fuck?” Ian straightened up. Mickey finished off the last of his beer and left the bottle on the table. 

“Oh so I’m not allowed to say I love you anymore?” Mickey furrowed his brows and stared at the side of Ian’s face. Ian resolutely stared straight ahead with his arms crossed. 

“I didn’t say that?” Mickey nudged Ian in his attempt to face him better. Ian growled at Mickey and shoved him, forcing him to lay flat on his back on the couch. Jumping on top of Mickey, Ian grabbed his hands and held them in place. Mickey snarled back and knocked Ian off him and onto his back on the couch. Mickey clambered on top of him, taking advantage of Ian’s hands that were resting above his head he clutched them to stop Ian from moving too much. Ian’s eyes were sparking with fight and he used his size to roll Mickey off him onto the floor. Copying the same thing Mickey had just done, Ian dropped on top of him and grabbed his hands together and held them down with only one of his. Mickey’s head made a thunk noise when he relaxed and dropped his head to the ground. 

Ian stared as Mickey panted, his hair messy from the short tussle, cheeks red from the exertion and eyes glimmering from the adrenaline. Mickey’s eyes moved around Ian’s face, from his eyes to his freckles, to his lips, He came back to his eyes when Ian’s hand rested on his cheek, his eyes soft and gaze loving. “ **Ти прекрасна, кохана.** ” **_You are beautiful, beloved._ ** Mickey paused at Ian’s words and felt heat rush through his body to his face, he thought his face might catch fire at that rate. Ian released his grip on his hands and Mickey immediately moved to hold Ian’s sides. 

Ian’s hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck. Mickey rested one of his hands on Ian’s ass, the other remaining on his ribs. “ **Я тебе люблю. Від усього мого ебатого серця.** ” **_I love you. With my whole fucking heart_ **. Ian couldn’t help the tightening of his hand, holding Mickey in place as he stared into his eyes. Ian’s smile was wide as Mickey squeezed his ass and he lent in and kissed Mickey softly. He wasn’t having it though and Mickey bit at Ian’s bottom lip, licking into Ian’s mouth as he gasped at the feeling.

They kissed for a while longer before Ian lent back and whispered, “I love you, **Мила** .” **_Babe_ **. Mickey’s red ears and burst of laughter proved to Ian that he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Ukrainian is google translated so pls don’t come for me  
> Тобі це подобається? (Tobi tse podobayet’sya?) - do you like that?  
> Кохана (kokhana) - beloved/love/darling  
> Ти прекрасна, кохана (ty prekrasna kokhana) - you are beautiful, beloved  
> Я тебе люблю. Від усього мого ебатого серця. (Ya tebe lyublyu. Vid us’oho moho ebatoho sertsya.) - I love you. With my whole fucking heart  
> Мила (myla) - babe  
> Borscht is beetroot soup, so very red lol.  
> Varenyky are Ukrainian dumplings similar to that of Polish pierogi but are smaller. Also they look delicious and now I wanna make some. 
> 
> Also the lullaby that Mickey sings:  
> Oy Khodyt Son Kolo Vikon - “The Dream Passes by the Windows”  
> https://youtu.be/QFf0CfCz7B8  
> It’s actually really soothing.
> 
> If you have any questions, just message me on twitter, I'm @ivywreaph  
> Though I don't use it like at all lol


End file.
